The process of installing electrical wiring into structures, for example new homes, is relatively time consuming, and can lead to frustrating entanglements or other shortcomings in the distribution of the wire. For example, electrical wiring is often provided from the manufacturer in the form of a wound coil, with a simple plastic wrapping therearound. The electrician installing the wire into the building or structure is required to remove the plastic wrapping and pull an end of the wire to begin installation. This can result in the coil itself being pulled with the wire such that it is not readily distributed. Many electricians therefore are required to produce or fabricate some sort of axle or mandrel about which the coil may rotate. This can be frustrating to the electrician, and necessarily results in slower installation times.
Alternatively, wire coils are sometimes provided within cardboard boxes. The cardboard boxes are typically provided with a scored area which must be removed such that the electrician can reach in and grab an end of the wire to begin the installation process. However, this can also be frustrating and slow in that the cardboard box will tend to be pulled with the wire.
It would be advantageous if the wire were to be provided on a spool adapted for rotation, but such spools are often not provided by the manufacturer for cost reasons. However, if the coils were provided on spools, they could be readily affixed to any axle for rotation such as those disclosed in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,671. Such a device has a plurality of racks on which the spools can be mounted for easy rotation and replacement once empty.
It would therefore be advantageous if a reusable spool were to be provided, which would allow manufacturers to continue to provide electrical coils either within the aforementioned plastic wrapping or cardboard box, and still enable the electrician to readily, and repeatedly, mount the coil for rotation.